


Allure

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 766 one shot 2k3Rating: R Turtlecest, mature concepts, eroticaPairing: Raphael/?~~Happy Birthday Sherenelle!





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



> Preview image created by Sherenelle. This picture was the inspiration for the story which is a birthday present for Sherenelle - Happy Birthday! I wanted to write something for one of your pictures, and this one really speaks to me. <3  
> 

            That evening it began with a subtle yet sultry glance aimed directly at Raphael from halfway across the lair.

            Had that look been intercepted by anyone else in the family it would have meant nothing, but there was enough of a message in those eyes to send Raph’s heart racing.

            Days had passed since they’d last been together.  The thrill of wondering when they’d next find a chance to meet and quench their thirst for each other had kept Raph on tenterhooks. 

            To quell his rising desire, Raph had spent more time than ever in the dojo working out; lifting weights, hitting his bag, practicing his speed, and his hand to eye coordination on the wooden dummy.

            He knew his lover was well aware of the reasons behind those extra workouts.  Raph had even seen him smirk as his eyes played over the emerald turtle’s glistening muscles.  There was both a tease and a challenge in what passed between them, words being completely unnecessary.

            Not that they would have talked about it with their brothers and father around.  Their affair was still a secret; still new and somewhat tentative.  It wasn’t in how they felt about each other; that was never in question.  Their concerns lay in how the family would respond to their choice to be with each other.

            If it were entirely up to Raphael, he would sleep with his lover every night and to hell with what anyone else thought.  He was the more impulsive of the two, the one more prone to acting on his emotions rather than thinking things through.

            His lover was the more cautious one, at least when the family sensibilities were part of the equation.  All good things would come with time, he liked to say.  For Raph, having his brother so completely, in mind and body, was enough. 

            Honoring his lover’s wishes in the matter seemed the right thing to do, so Raphael waited somewhat patiently for those times when they could be together.  It seemed that this would be their night.

            Quivering with barely concealed hunger, Raph hardly registered the excuse his lover was giving the family for why the two of them needed to venture out alone.  If it had been Raphael offering up the excuses there would have been questions and suspicion.  No one batted an eye at the glib tale his lover spun.

            It was all Raph could do to keep his eyes on the route they were taking out of the lair.  His entire focus was on his lover; the way he ran, the curve of his buttocks, his enticing tail.  And his scent; so alluring and mesmerizing that it sent shivers down Raph’s spine.

            They had a place; a special spot high above the city in a partially constructed office building whose investors had run out of money.  It had been vacant for months and there were no guards, no patrols to interrupt them.  The lower floors had become home to vagrants, but none of them ventured as high as the fortieth floor.  That was the turtles’ sanctuary.  It was their love nest.

            His brother moved with a quickness and agility that was alluring.  Raph followed him, only partially aware of his surroundings.  The effect his lover had on every part of Raphael, even down to his nervous system, was staggering.  If his lover knew . . . but maybe he did.

            They soon reached the room that had become their bower of bliss and locked the door against intruders, though the probabilities that they would have any were almost nil.  As they divested themselves of their gear, Raph thrilled to see the laughter and joy in his lover’s eyes.

            Their lips pressed together even as they sank onto the mattress that had been placed in the center of the room.  The very taste of his lover’s mouth was intoxicating, as were the sounds that issued from deep within his throat.

            When his lover straddled his lap, Raph sat up, drawn by his partner’s long, sinewy neck.  It too begged to be tasted and so Raph did, his tongue slipping out to paint a warm stripe along skin that smelled so tempting.  His lover moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as if to say ‘I am yours’.

            They had hours to be together and Raphael intended to use every minute exploring and possessing his lover’s body.  That he already had his brother’s heart and soul was a given.

            It was safe to say that he also belonged in every way to his brother; his lover.  His life.


End file.
